


[ART] Step into my dreams this Christmas

by pocketcosmic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, mcuchristmasexchange2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketcosmic/pseuds/pocketcosmic
Summary: The Odinsons visit a Midgardian Christmas market. Thor's holiday spirit slowly wins Loki over.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30
Collections: MCU Christmas Exchange





	[ART] Step into my dreams this Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kickcows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/gifts).



> For MCU Christmas exchange 2020. Thorki holiday fluff for kickcows


End file.
